


Something Worth Celebrating

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: 21st Birthday, AU - People Are Generally Happy, Birthday Sex, F/M, revisiting the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: "Where are you going?" I ask."I believe the more appropriate question would be, 'where are we going?"I raise my eyebrows at him. He grins, and tugs at my hand. "Somewhere to properly celebrate your birthday."It takes a moment for his words to register in my mind. "My...birthday?"He chuckles. "I know Abnegation didn't celebrate it, but Dauntless do...well, they did."





	Something Worth Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my old drafts, written years ago, and figured it was about time it saw the light of day. We all deserve some happy, smutty, fluffy Fourtris in our lives, especially after the way Allegiant ended and the way the last two movies so utterly destroyed the story we love so much. Thank God for fanfiction and the endless possibilities of a happy world!

I awake to the rustling of blankets, of a body being moved closer to mine- hands wrapping around my stomach, lips on my ear. I stay still for a moment, relishing in the new dawn, the warmth around me. There are much worse ways to be woken up, I've learned that in the past. Every good awakening I have, free from the memories of recent nightmares, are like a gift. 

I eventually shift my body, rolling over so that I can face him- Tobias. He smiles down at me, and although it's probably only 8 AM, at the latest, his bright eyes are awake and alive with their usual brilliance.

    “Good morning,” he says.

I curl my fingers around his chin and press my lips to his, whispering a “hello” as I pull back.

He falls back onto the pillow next to me, and I notice then that he's already dressed. 

    "Where are you going?" I ask.

    "I believe the more appropriate question would be, 'where are  _ we  _ going?"

I raise my eyebrows at him. He grins, and tugs at my hand. "Somewhere to properly celebrate your birthday."

It takes a moment for his words to register in my mind. "My...birthday?"

He chuckles. "I know Abnegation didn't celebrate it, but Dauntless do...well, they  _ did _ ."

I stare at him. Even after I left Abnegation, I never understood the purpose of celebrating one's birth date. For Dauntless, it seemed to mainly be an excuse to get drunk, act recklessly- more so than usual- and eat excessive amounts of chocolate cake. 

    "How did you even know today was my birthday?" I ask Tobias, incredulous.

    "It was listed in the family tree database at the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. I found it one day when I was researching and wrote it down. I wanted to surprise you, though." 

I force myself to smile up at him, forcing memories of the days we were stranded outside the fence out of my mind. 

    "I'm glad you didn't tell me," I say. "If Christina had known, she'd have thrown a huge party and God knows how that would have turned out.

Tobias chuckles and puts a hand on my back to help me out of bed.

    "Well, the day is still young, I can't guarantee anything yet."

 

I follow Tobias out of our apartment, across the stranded streets of the Abnegation sector that used to be home to me. Seeing the remnants of gray rubble around me sets something afire in my chest; my lungs feel thick, like they're filled with smoke. I struggle to breathe. I suddenly want to slap Tobias, want to know why he thinks that'd be a good idea to be here after all we've been through. It's been almost seven months since we left the Bureau, but I still struggle every day with facing the fact that my parents- and Uriah, and Will, and Tori, and Marlene, and so many other countless innocent people- are gone.

However, society in Chicago is just beginning to run smoothly- almost as smoothly as it did when we had the factions. It will be a strange thing to erase, a memory of a past life that will never fully fade. But now, it is much easier to see beyond a lifestyle where one can only have specific values. Now, I can see more openly, and I can be more than one thing. Now, I feel that I am more than I ever was before.

Tobias squeezes my hand as we walk from pavement onto grass. I am drawn out of my thoughts and look up. My breath catches in my throat; my heart drops and swells at once. Before me stands the Ferris wheel, just as rusted and old and worn down as it was when I first scaled it with the boy to my right. It is pristine, matching almost shockingly with the memories I have of it. I bite my lip, forcing myself to feel something, anything aside from the flood of mixed emotions that pool inside of me.

I am wracking my brain for the right thing to say when Tobias speaks before me. 

    "I know it's probably not a great surprise and it's not a gift, really, but...I just thought since we hadn't seen it since...the first time, we might as well..." His voice is quiet, timid- almost afraid. I look up at him with tears in my eyes and throw my arms around his neck. 

    "Thank you," I murmur, my lips brushing his neck when I speak.

His arms wrap around my back, cradling me against his chest. I take a moment to breathe in his scent, to memorize the feeling of his strong body around mine, his chin tucked into the curve of my shoulder. So much has changed since we were last here. I think I knew, the last time, when we scaled the wheel together, that I was in love with him. Even after he threw knives at me and taunted me and pressured me, he was still there, watching me with the same amusement in his eyes that he'd had when I'd first seen him, at the edge of the net in Dauntless headquarters. 

We've lost so much- our families, our friends, our home, our safety and even our original identities, but we have never lost each other. We never will, I know that with overwhelming clarity. I feel the thumping of his heart against mine and I don't let go, not for a long time.

 

After spending hours by the ferris wheel, talking and kissing and climbing- only a little, since it's less sturdy now and Tobias is still afraid- we return to our apartment.

Christina stands at the doorway alongside Zeke and Shauna, holding a heavily frosted chocolate cake and a large case of beer. 

    "So," she says, leaning against the doorframe, giving me a wicked grin, "I heard it was somebody's birthday."

I cover my face with my hands and Tobias laughs, tightening his grip around my waist. We'd walked with our arms around each other the whole way home.

    "You told her!" I exclaim.

He shrugs, and leans down to kiss the top of my head. "I had to. It's your eighteenth birthday, that deserves a little celebration, right?"

    "Hell yeah it does!" Christina practically yells. "You're legal now."

She glances at Tobias and gives him a stern, expecting look, then flicks her gaze back over to mine. 

    "Not that I think what I say will matter, because God knows you two have already been up in each other's business quite enough, but Tris is  _ legal _ now. You-" she points at Tobias, jabbing her finger into his chest- "better take care of her." Her serious gaze falters and she smirks at us.   

    "If you know what I mean," she adds with a wink.

I drop my head into Tobias's shoulder, covering my face with my hands. "Oh my God, Chris.”

She shrugs. "Hey, you were both Stiffs. Sex has gotta be crazy for you, since it was all so taboo before, right?"

    “ _ Please  _ shut up,” I whine, mortified. My face burns and I want to curl up into a ball and forget everything she said, but I force myself to pull away from Tobias and hug her, Shauna, and Zeke before letting them into our house.

 

We spend a few hours together, talking and laughing and drinking. Tobias and I limit ourselves to one drink, since I have never really been a fan of alcohol. Christina, Zeke, and Shauna, however, drink much more than they should, and by the time they walk out the door, their speech is slurred and they're wobbling, holding onto each other's wrists for stability. Christina kisses my cheek when she leaves, and before she turns the corner that leads to the stairwell, she says, "don't have too much fun!" She winks and slips away beyond the wall, her laughter echoing through the halls. 

I don’t want to but I let myself- I laugh too, and turn to Tobias. "What do you think that was about?"

He shakes his head, chuckling, and steps towards me. He slings his arms around my waist. "Oh, you know," he murmurs, his lips brushing against my ear.

I grasp his forearms as his mouth presses against my collarbone. I focus my gaze on the half eaten chocolate cake on the table. I try to steady my breathing. It isn't working.

    "Tobias," I murmur. It's not a command, or a protest, or a warning, but a statement in itself, confirming what we both know is about to happen. 

He reaches around my body and tucks his hands under my butt, squeezing for a moment before lifting me up into his arms. My lips find his as my legs clamber around his waist and in a tangle of hands I manage to tug his shirt off. I drop it, discarded and uncared for on the kitchen floor and focus on the feeling of his mouth against mine as he walks blindly towards the bedroom. 

This is nothing new- I overcame my fear of intimacy long ago- but my stomach still flips when his warm hands meet my stomach and the cool air flushes against my skin when the fabric previously covering it is gone. It is not out of fear, now, though- just anticipation and excitement and exhilaration. 

Tobias kicks the door shut with his heel, locks it, then pushes me half-gently, half-carelessly against the doorframe. His movements have changed to being somewhat desperate, and so have mine; his lips against my neck send me into a frenzy of my own that lead me to fumble blindly to remove his belt. 

I hear him moan, a low, guttural, beautiful sound that echoes from the back of his throat when my hands meet the skin where he is inked. I run my fingertips along it, tracing the Dauntless flames, the Erudite eye, the tree roots that crawl up his spine. I take a moment to relish in the fact that every single part of him is  _ mine _ . 

    "Happy birthday," he murmurs once our clothes are discarded. We stand, bodies pressed together, in only our undergarments, heaving hot breaths. He runs a hand gently through my hair, which now hangs just below my shoulders after having grown out a bit. 

I must appear shocked, because he laughs.

    "What, you forgot?" He says.

I bite my lip. "Maybe...I mean, birthdays were never important to me...and I'm kind of distracted here..." I fight back a grin and he kisses the hollow of my throat.

    "Yeah, me too," he mutters. "But it is your special day, so...consider this one of your gifts," he says flirtatiously. He smirks and lifts me over to the bed, earning a squeal from me and a chuckle from him as the mattress meets the back of my knees and he falls on top of me.

    "I'm pretty sure this is the best thing you could give me," I say breathily, surprising myself when my voice comes out sounding semi-seductive. Although we don't struggle with the awkwardness of sex like we did when we first had it, we've never been a particularly frisky couple to begin with. I have a feeling that may change, at least for tonight.

Before I know what's happening- I am too lost in the motions of his hands moving up and down my body to concentrate on any one thing- my bra falls to the floor and my breast is in his mouth. He flicks his tongue against the nipple, biting gently before coating the mark with a kiss. 

I let my head fall back against the pillow, breathing in the combination of clean linen and subtle cologne and the stronger, more prominent scent of Tobias, a mixture of mint and spice and something that can only be defined as  _ him.  _

His movements slow down, and his hand slips underneath the hem of my underwear, teasing. I groan, pressing myself against him. "Damn it," I hiss. "Don't do this."

He smirks at me, enjoying how vocal I am about this. He had told me a while ago that he loved when I reacted to him, when I told him what felt good and what didn't. But it all felt good, honestly. I'm not embarrassed to admit that now.

    "Relax, Tris," he says. "I'm gonna take care of you, just let me do it."

I roll my eyes at him but press a kiss to his shoulder nonetheless. His movements quicken, as he said they would, and I find myself panting, desperate, begging for closure. He slips a finger inside when he knows I can't take it anymore; when I let out a moan he stops teasing and rubs me harder. I stare at him, watching as his eyebrows furrow and sweat appears on his forehead. Something hard prods against my leg, and release seems closer than ever now with the realization that simply touching me is enough for him to come close to losing his own control. His hips thrust involuntarily when my hand brushes against his member, and he swears under his breath. He pulls his finger away, licking it without a moment's hesitation. He smirks boyishly, in that youthful way that erases the years of pain and suffering he's had to go through, then kisses me sloppily on the mouth, so I can taste it too. Every nerve ending in my body comes alive, and I take the initiative to remove his briefs. I run my hands along his smooth skin, savoring the curve of his hip bones beneath my fingertips. I think of the chocolate cake in the kitchen, how most people view that as a great gift to receive on their birthday.  _ No _ , I think,  _ this is so, so much better.  _

    "Are you okay?" Tobias asks me. I'm breathing heavily, my forehead pressed against his chest. I close my eyes and concentrate on not coming yet, on not focusing on the feeling of his shaft prodding against my thigh. That enough has me close to coming undone.

    "Yeah," I whisper back, afraid to raise my voice any louder, afraid to move. "Can you just..."

He looks at me and recognition floods his eyes. He knows what I need. He kisses me once more and slides his body down, kissing along my stomach until he reaches the part of me that is practically screaming for his touch. I can't help but buck my hips against him when he does what I need, what I ache for, 

This seems to encourage him. He tilts his head down, angling his face so that his mouth is inches from exactly where I want it to be.

He keeps his eyes on me as his tongue traces along my seam, lapping at the wetness that has already formed. I almost close my eyes, overcome with sensation, but force them open, wanting to watch him.

He lets out a moan at the same time I do as he kisses me exactly where I need it, and it just makes me even more frantic, the fact that he's just as worked up by doing this as I am feeling it. He trails his mouth all the way down, so he's practically nibbling on my ass, and then works his way back up. His tongue swirls around the swollen bundle of nerves right above my core, and it's too much; I whisper his name and that’s all it takes, I come undone right then and there. 

He keeps his mouth on me, savoring the taste while I try to recover. My breaths come sharply, my heart pounding so loud I can hear it, and I'm sure he can too. 

    “Best present ever,” I breathe out once my pulse slows, fingers threading through his hair before pulling him up for a kiss. Flush to my chest, one hand cradles my jaw and the other presses against my hip. He soothes kisses into the curve of my collarbone, and I can feel his grin against my skin when whispers back, “this is only the beginning.”

I think I may love birthdays now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback or comments, or come say hi on my Tumblr under the same username!


End file.
